


Minerva

by LilPhatFox



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilPhatFox/pseuds/LilPhatFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Price doesn't plan ahead. It's a fact that Max has come to accept being that she's the one that has to fix/prevent the consequences. Fortunately, (this time at least) Chloe's lack of planning isn't causing any deaths, aside from Max's last remaining nerves. And possibly the lizard currently starring at Max from inside a glass tank currently being held by said Price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minerva

Minerva

 

Chloe Price doesn't plan ahead. It's a fact that Max has come to accept being that she's the one that has to fix/prevent the consequences. Fortunately, (this time at least) Chloe's lack of planning isn't causing any deaths, aside from Max's last remaining nerves. And possibly the lizard currently starring at Max from inside a glass tank currently being held by said Price.

"Max, can you please stop staring off into space?" Chloe asked while shifting her hold on the tank, "This thing is hella heavy, let me in so I can set it down."

"Uh... sure I guess?" Max said as she moved to allow Chloe (and the yet-to-be-identified lizard) into her dorm. "Chloe, what the hell is that?" she asked, watching as Chloe set the tank on her desk, knocking Max's books to the ground in the process of course.

"THAT is Minerva, and SHE is an amazeballs Bearded Dragon that a friend of Frank's sold me, tank and start up shit included, for hella cheap." Chloe answered as she began to pull jars of bugs and lamp parts out of a backpack Max failed to notice earlier.

"Okay then, question number 2, why did you bring Minerva, and her gross ass bugs, here? It would just been easier for you to show her to me at your place." Chloe merely continued to set up the tank, while stepping on/around Max's books. "By the way thanks for just throwing my stuff on the ground, real nice Price. Not." she sassed as she moved to pick up books before Chloe could trample them any further.

"You're very welcome Caulfield." Chloe turned to Max as she finished setting up the heating lamps. "As for why I brought her here, I kinda forgot to tell Joy-" 

"Forgot?" 

"Ugh alright, alright. I didn't tell Joyce I was getting a lizard cuz I knew she'd say no, and I was right. But I thought I could talk her into it." 

"And I guess that worked out amazingly, right?"

"Don't sass me hippie. Anyway I'm sure you've either figured out where this is going or rewound after I told you to try and get out of this. Which isn't happening."

"I didn't need to rewind to know you were dumping the lizard on me, I figured that out the minute I saw the tank." 

"Hey, don't say it like that Maxaroni. I'm not dumping her on you, you're just providing the housing while I warm Joyce up to the idea. It'll be hella simple now that Sargent Fuckface is gone."

"Just how do you propose I take care of i-, Minerva while balancing my classes? Unlike some people, I still have grades to worry about. I have a hard enough time keeping decent grades as it is." Max pointed out as she flopped onto her bed.

"I read all about them online, I'll give you the Chloe Crash Course on dragon care. Besides, Bible Babe has a pet, I'm sure she'd tell you how she manages."

"Kate has a rabbit, and Alice is nothing like Minerva; I at least have an idea what to do with a bunny."

Despite all of Max's apparent reluctance, there really never was any choice. Max had already been thinking of getting a pet, emboldened by her ability to keep Lisa alive so far. Lizards weren't what she had been thinking about at all though, but life never did go the way she planned. Nevertheless Max sat through 10 more minutes of Chloe's persuasion tactics, just to see how far the punk would go. 

\---------------------1 Month Later-------------------

In the month since Minerva moved into Max's dorm everyone on the floor found a reason to visit Max. Dana decided to start her be-a-better-friend mission by spending more time in Max's dorm for 'girl talk.' (Totally not so she could have Minerva chill on her shoulder while she took enough selfies to give Max 'Retro Selfie Master' Caulfield a run for her money.) Brooke tutoring Max in science to "make up for her past bitchiness." (Definitely not so she could sneak Minerva treats to bribe her into liking her.) Even 'Head Bitch In Charge' Victoria Chase started barging her way into Max's to "talk photography with someone mildly competent." (Certainly not so she could secretly fangirl over Minerva's name. Even though Max found her Fire Emblem Awakening game, figurines, and plushies while snooping through her room. Not that she knows that.)

Needless to say, even if Chloe could convince Joyce, it was already decided that Minerva was a permanent resident of the Blackwell dormitories.


End file.
